


Following orders

by greensilverserpent



Series: Glances into the daily yakuza life of former Rikkai members [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: It's all in the phrasing…





	Following orders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bruhsi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruhsi/gifts).



> Creation: 2017-10-08 11:33pm to 11:43pm  
> Inspiration: I told Bruhsi to pick something for me to write about. The answer: Yakuza. Hope you like it.

"You do know that oyabun might have meant something different than this?" Renji said conversationally, indicating the rows of dead people around them, the remaining waka proudly standing in-between.

"He said 'deal with it'. He did not say how. Again, don't tell me how to do my job and I won't tell you how to do yours."

Renji's eyes sparkled with amusement. "You would be so out of place as saiko-komon. Believe me, there is no worse fit for you in the ranks than my position."

"Then kindly let me continue with mine." Turning abruptly, Sanada raised his hand in a subtle gesture before leaving with swift steps towards the exit, his men already moving as one and falling in behind him.


End file.
